


Be yourself... but maybe just not too much

by Pandamilo



Series: Yuri!!! On Runway Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Day One, Dirty Jokes, Everyone is about 20, F/M, M/M, Meddling Friends, Open Relationship, Prompt: Fashion Stylists, Runway Week, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Day One: Fashion Stylists“Did you have someone else do your hair while we were away?” Seung Gil’s dull voice broke over the sound of the blow drier he was holding, a brooding glare aimed at Viktor through the mirror.“Why would I ever do that?” Viktor gestured in frustration, nearly whacking Mila in the face as she attempted to get the design right of the fake tattoo on his chest. It was beautiful, a swirling pattern that turned into a bird rising from fire - Viktor was shooting a perfume commercial in an hour.“Well then, you aren’t taking proper care of your hair like we told you.” Minami popped up from behind Viktor, having been braiding parts of Viktor’s long hair as Seung Gil finished blow drying the other side.“He has been doing exactly as you said, I checked on him.” Chris nodded, making faces as he worked on Viktor’s eyeshadow, taking care to make sure both were identically smokey blue to bring out the ocean colour of his eyes.





	Be yourself... but maybe just not too much

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri!!! On Runway Week! I am so excited about this, I've been working on these pieces for a few weeks now and impatiently waiting to post them XD  
> I am doing 4 out of the seven days but I know the entire week is going to be filled with amazing content!  
> Stay tuned for the rest of this week's runway-inspired pieces <3

[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/7zwAoX3A14LJVevzdKwEWY?si=g0DQsPrLSUef_kOksgar0w) that goes with this theme.

* * *

 

Viktor has been modelling since he was a child and first walked down a runway with his mother in matching outfits. The flash of the camera’s, the ethereal way his mother had moved along the runway, posing and beaming brightly to all the people looking up at her - wide-eyed and awed - was the moment that set in stone his future.

A future he didn’t exactly expect to gift him with the people it had, but it didn’t make him any less grateful.

Throughout his career, he has done commercials, tv advertisements, photo shoots and runway shows. Now he was 20 and currently surrounded by four of his favourite people in the world - it just so happened they were his make-up artists and hair stylists.

“Did you have someone else do your hair while we were away?” Seung Gil’s dull voice broke over the sound of the blow drier he was holding, a brooding glare aimed at Viktor through the mirror.

“Why would I ever do that?” Viktor gestured in frustration, nearly whacking Mila in the face as she attempted to get the design right of the fake tattoo on his chest. It was beautiful, a swirling pattern that turned into a bird rising from fire - Viktor was shooting a perfume commercial in an hour.

“Well then, you aren’t taking proper care of your hair like we told you.” Minami popped up from behind Viktor, having been braiding parts of Viktor’s long hair as Seung Gil finished blow drying the other side.

“He has been doing exactly as you said, I checked on him.” Chris nodded, making faces as he worked on Viktor’s eyeshadow, taking care to make sure both were identically smokey blue to bring out the ocean colour of his eyes.

“He really did, the bastard would get up in the morning super early to call him. You two are so codependent.” Mila huffed, rolling her eyes as she poked out her tongue in concentration, mimicking her other half.

“Did you all see the photographer for this shoot?” Minami pops out from behind Viktor again, eyes bright and excited as he fidgets.

“Oh yesss. His arse was sculpted by the gods.” Chris closed his eyes, lost in reminiscing about this apparently attractive person.

Usually, when Chris blathered on about people being attractive, Mila would whack him playfully, whining that she was still more attractive, right? But instead, she sighed wistfully, hand pausing in the swoop of a wing on Viktor’s chest.

“He was a tasty dish, that's for sure. Did you see those jeans? I’m surprised he could walk and you know I have a thing for guys in glasses.” Mila made eyes are Chris who adjusted his glasses with a smirk.

“Oh, I know darling.”

“Is this the photographer for this commercial?" Viktor questioned, making sure to remain still as the four of them continued to work over him.

“Oh Viktor, you know how you said you've never really been interested in anyone-”

“Chris, we’ve had this discussion. It’s not that I’m not interested in people, I just haven’t found anyone I want to be that close to.” Viktor sighed. Chris had spent the first month of their ‘friendship’ attempting to get Viktor to take him to bed or take him and Mila, if that was what Viktor fancied - Viktor had explicitly _declined_ the offer (and subsequently made Mila explain what an open-relationship actually was).

“I know, I know but Viktor, this guy-”

“He's everyone’s type.” Minami pipped in, nodding vehemently at their reflections as Seung Gil rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Is he really that good looking?” Viktor ignored the other three and stared specifically at Seung Gil in the mirror.

“He wasn’t unappealing.” Seung Gil sighed, turning off the blow drier and running his fingers delicately through Viktor’s waves before working on curling the left side with a straightener.

“Holy shit.” Viktor was almost nervous about meeting this person now.

“He looks up to you, you know.” Mila murmured absently, smirking when Viktor’s eyes flickered rapidly to her face.

“Huh?”

“Well, you know, you’re one of the most famous model’s in the country; this is his first official advertising shoot and he gets to photograph _you_. I think the poor kid was about ready to hyperventilate when we saw him.”

Minami giggled, nodding along as Mila spoke.

“It’s a shame he doesn’t know yet that you’re a total dork.” Minami stuck out his tongue at Viktor; Seung Gil flicked him in the ear when Viktor attempted to move in retaliation.

“Don’t tease the dork while we’re working.” Seung Gil huffed, pressing on Viktor’s shoulder until he stilled again and they got back to work in silence for a few minutes, all four almost finished up with their jobs at the same time.

“I don’t want to make him nervous.” Viktor fidgetted when they pulled away from him.

“Look, just be yourself. He’ll work out you’re just like every other human being - even if you're blessed with the beauty of a divine elf.” Mila giggled, the pointed prosthetic ear’s they had put on Viktor were sticking out of from between his half-curled, half-braided hair.

With the contacts in, blue eyes turned into cat eyes. The dusting of glitter over his tattooed chest and the low hanging soft skirt they had him in, he really did look like an elf - how this was going to help sell men's perfume, Viktor would never know.

“Be yourself… but maybe just not too much.” Chris suggested, laughing and patting Viktor on the back when Viktor glared at him.

“You’re all no help at all. I bet he isn’t even that attractive; you’re all just trying to work me up before a shoot.” Viktor pouted before storming off out of the room, completely missing the raised eyebrow exchange taking place between the people behind him.

“They finished everything early, so I figured I would come over and introd…” Viktor trailed off when his eyes feel on wide brown eyes framed by blue glasses. The man had whirled around when Viktor had thrown open the door; a camera held limp in his hand. His clothes weren’t anything special, tight black jeans, a loose top that hung low enough to show off a defined collarbone. Really, there didn’t seem to be a single thing that could be considered completely defining or beautiful about the man, but Viktor found he couldn’t stop his eyes sweeping up and down his body until finally landing on his stunned face.

The silence between them last so long it was becoming uncomfortable. Viktor desperately wished his voice would work. Words. Any words would be fantastic at that moment. They didn’t come.

Until the other man spoke and the air seemed to punch from Viktor’s lungs.

“I-I… Hi, I’m Yuuri Katsuki.” The blush that bloomed on his cheeks was the most beautiful thing Viktor had ever seen in his life.

“Hello, I’m Viktor.” He resisted smacking himself in the face at that moment - as if this photograph didn’t know who he was - find _better_ words. “Thank you for working with me today.”

“Oh, yes. Thank you for letting me work on you today.” Yuuri’s cheeks flushed impossibly redder. “No, I mean, thanks for letting me take photos of you. I mean… oh jeez.” Yuuri bought up his hands, only to pause when he nearly whacked himself in the face with the camera he was still holding.

“I wouldn’t mind if you worked on me.” Viktor blurted, feeling as flustered as the man in front of him seemed.

Then he laughed. It was sweet and open and so very _real_ that Viktor couldn’t help but join in.

Behind him, looking through the crack in the door, three pairs of curious eyes were trained to the interaction. Seung Gil lent against the wall next to the door, watching Chris, Mila and Minami attempt not to laugh loud enough to get caught.

“This is the worst flirting I’ve ever heard in my life; it’s actually unbearable.” Seung Gil groaned. Minami buried his face in Seung Gil’s chest to stifle his laughter.

“Oh come on, I think it’s sweet. Our little Vitya has finally left the nest!” Mila tried to get the sentence out without cackled, smashing her face into Chris’ shoulder as the taller man bit his lip before sighing.

“I’m glad they met while Viktor is a shirtless elf. I don’t think this could have gone any better.”

“You’re all terrible people.” Seung Gil rolled his eyes, leaning in with the others as they went back to listening to the stuttered conversation between what appeared to be the two most inept human beings in the world.

Viktor really was just waiting for the right person.

* * *

 

[My tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/). [My writing discord](https://discord.gg/Yd5fBT).

**Author's Note:**

> If people are interested in this world, I may write a follow-up piece but that is a question mark at the moment, let me know what you think :D  
> Your kudos and comments are always really appreciated and fuel my bouncing writer muse.


End file.
